


A little push

by GameofSuperwholockathogwarts



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, OC, Original Character is Robin (DCU), Pre-Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameofSuperwholockathogwarts/pseuds/GameofSuperwholockathogwarts
Summary: They said he wanted to watch the world burn, They were right. They said he didn't have a reason, They were wrong.One-Shot of the Joker
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	A little push

“Joker!” a high-pitched giggle trailing off into a squeal as he caught her around her slim waist, easily picking her up

##############################

He growled and his eyes snapped open, ice blue eyes roving around the room, he revelled in the hallucinations and the insanity that ran through him but her hallucination…was always bittersweet.

“Joker? Mr J? is my puddin’-“ he snarled and his fist swung out slamming into Harley’s jaw sending her flying across the room with a cry of pain, he smirked to see her spread out like that, one hand cupping her jaw, the bruise forming beneath pale skin that will become a beautiful swirl of purple and green…her favourite colours.

“puddin’? did your harls upset cha?” her blue eyes were wide with that disgusting devotion she held for him; he could handle her calling herself his property because she was, but he wasn’t hers. Never hers.

“Harley ya know Daddy doesn’t like to be interrupted” he growled crocking a finger and watched with sadistic amusement as she crawled over to him.

“I’m sorry Mr J” she promised fervently and he patted her on the head like a dog who had performed an amusing trick as he looked over his club, the Smile and Grin, elegantly decorated in gold as she had loved that colour, his eyes clouded over again in remembrance

#################################

“Joker we’ll add a pop of gold! Make it classy and beautiful!” her sweet voice chimed

“sweetheart gold doesn’t go with purple or green” his own baritone argued playfully “plus this place is a shithole anyway” his voice turned bitter, incapable of giving his love what she truly deserved

###############################

He blinked back to cold reality, her reprimanding tone fading as Harley went down to dance in her cage, probably to please him but he didn’t care, he never did anymore, he had worked so hard before trying to get somewhere to be someone, to be deserving of her and give her the life she deserved but now all he wanted to do was to watch as the world burned

“Joker!” her stern reprimand was in his head again she always tried to play stern with him but he knew better, she thought she had hidden that sweet smile and twinkling grey eyes but he had spotted them and she could never resist when he gave his own wild grin- she had loved his grin, so he had tattooed it on his hand for when he couldn’t smile- his lips refusing to twist into his mocking smile, he would always find a way to smile for her ghost, his smile hadn’t been the same since she had died but he knew she would still love his smile.

“grin for me sweetheart” he chuckled lowly, easily ignoring the man the had entered the room, he received an odd look from him and Frost stood behind him, his eyes understanding- Frost was the only one who truly knew the story, everyone else he lied to, just like he had lied to her.

“it’s nice to meet you, Joker!” Mr T – stupid name- the Joker thought reached a hand out towards him and he just stared before giving him a dead look and glancing away

“Joker doesn’t shake hands” Frost warned him quietly, and it was true the Joker was never kind with his touch or gestures anymore they had been reserved for just her but now she was gone? The world had ripped away his sanity and his light, so he replied with violence, bloodshed, and mayhem.

##############################

He had been Jack, once upon a time, a man hoping to make it as a comedian, he worked at the docks to supplement and had the most amazing wife, he had been in love with Helen Napier nee Thomas since they were children. He had been the beaten and abused son of a drunken pimp and a crack-addled whore and she had been the daughter of two doctors, they had been opposites- night and day but one day when he had crawled away from a beating she had stumbled upon him.

She had been playing doctor with her bears messing around with a first aid kit and had been upset to see him in such a state but had helped him, cleaned his cuts and placed clown pasters on them when she had given him a kiss on the cheek to help heal his owies, he had fallen in love with the grey-eyed blonde and since that moment she had been the centre of his universe.

In an ironic hilarious twist, he had found her choking on her own blood having returned to their dingy apartment having picked up flowers on his walk home from the docks, he had ignored the gang surrounding them and desperately attempted to heal her owies, the leader had calmly informed him that his father and mother had offered him and his money up to pay off their own debts and when they had arrived to find such a pretty little bird…well how could they resist but she had attempted to fight them off, to deny them their due and so she had paid the price.

He hadn’t noticed them leaving, hadn’t noticed the daisy’s that she so loved their petals turning scarlet from soaking in her blood, he hadn’t noticed the police being called or arrived he had kept his focus on her face, giving desperate reassurances and empty platitudes as her always smiling face was awash with terror and her twinkling grey eyes became glassy and dull.

He had realised when he had been dragged off by the cops that they thought he had harmed her, that he would dare lay a hand on her, he had desperately fought because NO his wife, his sweetheart, his Helen could not been gone and why didn’t they understand they needed to help her? That she was in pain and they had to fix it!

He had been hauled off and interrogated but he had stared at his blood-red hands as they dried and her blood began cracking and flaking from his hands much like his sanity and mind, he had started laughing then, not the usual sound of delight when his wife had done something amusing or when he was cracking a joke but something dark twisted that sent chills down the spine of his interrogators.

When they had asked his name, he had replied Joker, Jack was dead now and he needed to pay homage to her.

When they slapped him with the murder, Joker had grinned- what a funny joke, and swore vengeance on the true killers.

When they had failed to figure out who had actually killed her, Joker had lost it, attacked anyone near him and swore revenge on the justice system, the system that had failed her.

When he had been carted off to Arkham the Joker had gone quietly normal prison was boring and he had done what he had gone there to do.

They had found him sitting calmly in the corridor of solitary- whistling a jaunty tune, her killers had fled there in a desperate attempt to get away from him, they had failed, he had been covered in blood and bruises- purple and green- her favourite colours.

When he had been interrogated by Batman, he had cackled and turned it back on him, viciously pointing out his hypocrisy and riling the man up- she hadn’t been fond of bats so that certainly didn’t endear him to Batman.

When he had met Harleen Quinzel, he had been angered by her, she had assured him that she was there to fix him, he didn’t want that, he never wanted that, if he was back to who he was before, back to Jack that meant he couldn’t make the world burn for taking her, in death he would be reunited but for now, he would destroy anything that got in the way of his goal.

So, he did, he set his eyes on the good Doc and twisted and turned and broke her into his malleable little puppet. It had been hilarious, she thought she had been fixing him, but he soon fixed her misconception and perspective on the world. He glanced up and looked at her…she knew what had happened to her despite her denials that they were in love and he knew that he was a sadistic psychotic bastard and he knew she would never be able to leave him, it gave him a large amount of satisfaction. It amused him to have dragged her down, she had been so pure and naïve, promising to help him and then she had started getting that look in her eyes- of love and he had to punish that, no one but her got to look at him like that. His love was hers and he didn’t want anyone else to attempt to take her place but Harley had attempted that, so he broke her into a toy for his use and revelled in her realisation of how far she had fallen and how stuck she was.

How dare she try to take HER place, to him he had simply shown his loyalty to his love, his continued devotion and appropriately punished the interloper.

He didn’t care for her, didn’t love her, didn’t hold any affection for her and he never would-despite her pathetic attempts to change it which resounded in punishments - they called her his Queen and he was alright with that. The Queen protected the King and he enjoyed having her as a trophy to flaunt to the world, but she was his Goddess and he, her devoted servant.

She had loved laughter, so he brought laughter into this world.

She had loved clowns, so he became the Clown Prince.

She had loved fireworks, the noise, and colours, so he blew up buildings.

She had loved green and purple, so he wore it always.

She had loved pranks, so he brought the greatest to the world.

She had called him a Joker, so he named himself thus and ensured he heard constantly as a reminder.

She had loved clubs and dancing, so he built one.

She was dead and he was desperate to join her.

He took everything she loved and twisted it, destroying it in the process because if she couldn’t have it no one else could, it was a twisted homage to her but he had lost his sanity the moment she had lost the light in her eyes. 

###############################

He focused back on Mr T, his clarity fading back into a dull throb as he chuckle/growled lowly at his new toy, asking playfully if he was hitting on the Joker, he had hoped for death and still did but until then he would make the world his plaything. He would make them all pay.


End file.
